Promises
by anime-cherry94
Summary: What happens when Natsume is on a mission leaving Mikan behind. Mikan and Natsume forever!
1. What's wrong

Author's note: Hi there, I know I this is my first time uploading a new story well, that's good news right? I really do hope that you'll like this new story of mine and I also wish that you'll send me some reviews, please and arigatou! Enjoy!

Character introduce

Mikan's group (including Natsume): AGE – 18

Tsubasa's Group: AGE – 19 and a half

Still in the Academy

**This Strange Feeling**

**Chapter one**

Mikan is very depressed for nearly a month, nobody knows except for Koko. She told him to be quite or else she'll nullify his precious Alice permenantly (Mikan is now one of though popular girls, and her Alice is at least 100 times better than when she was ten years old.)

Mikan's Pov

I don't want to feel this way; I just want to forget about him. Natsume why do you have to do this to me, why! You promise me that you won't ever do though horrifying things. You broke the promise.

Normal Pov

Crystal tears slid down slowly down from Mikan's puffy red eyes, she have been crying for nearly a week. People around started get worried about her; they try to comfort her but failed.

Mikan was in her room looking at a glossy photo, a photo of Natsume and her. One year ago they both confesses to each other…

_Flashback_

Natsume was pulling Mikan's hands slowly dragging her to the Northern Forest. Suddenly he stopped turned around facing Mikan, his grip on her hand tighten.

"Awww…" Mikan whined "Your hurting my hands. Why did you drag me here for!?"

"Polka-dots, I… I want to tell you something," said Natsume dully.

"Huh, what?" Ignoring the word 'Polka-dots'

"Well, I...I…. you.. Iloveyou!" shouted Natsume.

"Stop mumbling, I didn't get what you are talking about," said the innocent Mikan.

"I said I LOVE YOU!" Natsume said it loud and clear for Mikan to hear.

Suddenly Mikan's eyes started to water, at that moment Natsume started to panicked, as he saw tear around the corner of her eyes.

"You know you can reject me if you like," said in a tender voice.

"I..I…Iie, I also love you too!" Mikan whispered.

Natsume was shocked he never knew that she love him.

"But…" continued Mikan

Natsume was alert then,

"You will need to promise me one thing, and it is important!" Mikan said

Natsume gave her a nod.

"You will need to promise me that you won't ever go out on missions, if you do need to go for mission, then I'm coming with you," Mikan said while sniffing, her bangs was now covering her eyes now.

Natsume came nearer to Mikan, and embraced her. "I promise," Natsume said in a guilty way. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep the promise; he can't let her in with his dangers.

Every night he has mission, he went out secretly, and came back early with some bruises or cuts.

_End of Flashback _


	2. Still Depressed

Author's note: Hi there, I know I this is my first time uploading a new story well, that's good news right? I really do hope that you'll like this new story of mine and I also wish that you'll send me some reviews, please and arigatou! Enjoy!

**Promise**

**Chapter Two**

**The secret revealed**

Mikan was walking along a narrow pathway leading her to the old sakura tree. The moonlight lightens up her beautiful face.

She always goes to visit the sakura tree to settle her emotions. Tonight she just felt I bit awakened and not wanting to go to sleep.

She sat up on a branch of the old tree looking up at the attractive moon. She was starring at it with a lot of interest.

Soon, the peace was broken by a sound of a cracked twig. Mikan quickly turn her around silently, her eyes widen. Tears slowly started to form in her eyes. Not much later she begin to burst into tear.

The figure not far heard her cries, but couldn't see her face. As he was tired and reckless. (A/N You are wondering who this person is, well, simple, it's the kuro neko.)

_**The next day**_

Mikan wasn't being her usual self today. She didn't greet everyone nor did she greet Hotaru by hugging her.

Then, when the two popular boys came in, Mikan's bang covered her red puffy eyes. She was tryig to concentrate on reading her book that is in her hands. But not long when Natsume stood next to her.

"Oi, little girl, what's wrong with ya," Natsume whispered. He had a concerning look on his girlfriend.

Mikan didn't answer instead she stood up and went up to Yuu.

"Yuu, can you tell Narumi sensei that I won't be at class for the whole day, arigatou," Mikan said in a low voice.

"Ooo..kkk, ok", replied Yuu

Mikan has been depressed for many years. Graduation Day was here, she still not in her cheery mood. The whole class of A1 is worrying about her.

But what will happen ON the Graduation day.

Next Chapter "Graduation Day"

A/N Thanks for reading my story, I'm bad aren't I. Please Review


End file.
